


To the one I love

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Alec is in love with Jace but Jace is in a relationship with Alec's best friend Simon. So Alec keeps his feelings for Jace a secret. To cope with his love for Jace, Alec writes Jace a letter that he never intends to give to him. Alec also wrote letters to other boys he once loved including, Magnus, Raj, Victor, Andrew and Jonathan. Izzy finds Alec's letters and in the hopes of finding Alec love she gives Alec's letters to his past and current loves. When Camille breaks up with Magnus and Simon ends things with Jace, Magnus asks Alec to fake date him so that Alec can win Jace and Magnus can get Camille back. Alec agrees but as they spend more time together Alec and Magnus realise they have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :) I managed to watch To all the boys I've loved before and I loved it so I'm basing this fanfic on the movie.

Alec wished he could stop staring at Jace but he couldn't, he felt terrible for Jace was dating one of his best friends Simon. If only Alec had the courage to confess his feelings to Jace before Simon did. But at the time he was too afraid of everyone knowing he was gay. Now however everyone knew. Alec had come out during his last year of high school and he was happy with who he was and that his secret was out. Though it still hurt that he had lost his best friend Camille, she hated that he was gay and avoided him as much as possible. But that was difficult when they were doing the same course in the same college. It hurt every time Camille looked at him with disgust. Her boyfriend Magnus never saw the way Camille treated Alec as she made sure of it. 

Once Alec was close to Magnus and before Magnus had come out, he confided in him that he was bisexual and Alec had told him he was gay. Magnus had come out soon after. They were so close they had become best friends, through their time of being best friends Alec realised he had fallen in love with Magnus. But Magnus met Camille and started a relationship with her, Magnus' family was wealthy and powerful which was the only reason Camille was willing to go out with him even though she didn't like that he was bisexual. Magnus drifted apart from Alec and left him behind because he was becoming more popular where as Alec was not. Alec never managed to tell Magnus how he truly felt about him so he wrote him a letter that he hid in a special box that Magnus had given him for his birthday. Magnus had said it belonged to his mother and was one of the three things he had left of her. Alec had tried to give it back because he felt that he couldn't take it but Magnus insisted he have it. So Alec kept it in a safe place and still had it even though Magnus had left him. Magnus had never asked for the box back and Alec had always hoped that was a sign that Magnus still cared for him. 

Alec kept other letters he had written in the box too. He had written a letter to Raj and Victor who he had known at high school, and to Andrew and Jace, Alec had met them in his first year at college. Alec had also written a letter to Jonathan who he had met through Clary as he was her brother. Clary had become part of Alec's friendship group when they started college. She and Simon had been best friends all their lives but hadn't been able to see each other because Clary's family had moved far away. Though Alec and Clary had a rocky start, he knew how much Clary meant to Simon so he tried to become close with Clary and had succeeded. Clary had introduced Alec to Jonathan when her brother was visiting her and Alec had quickly fallen for Jonathan. But as he was Clary's brother he felt that he couldn't confess his feelings so he wrote a letter to help cope with his feelings for Jonathan. However it was easier to move on when he realised how creepy Jonathan was. Instead of asking him on a date, Jonathan had tried to force him to go out with him. Fortunately Clary had overheard what was happening and had saved Alec and refused to talk to Jonathan ever since. 

Alec was waiting for Simon, Jace and Clary in the café where they had planned to meet up. Izzy had been unable to come because she had a lecture. Alec had already been waiting for an hour for them, when he had tried to call them they didn't answer. Alec's heart sank when Simon and Clary finally sent him replies another hour later. Simon couldn't come anymore because Jace had suprised him with a picnic lunch and Clary had gone out with her girlfriend Maia. They had both apologised for forgetting to text him but that didn't stop the disappointment and pain Alec felt. It hurt so much because it could have been him that was having the picnic with Jace but it was Simon. 

"Hey is everything okay?"

Alec jumped in shock when he realised that Magnus was talking to him. He hadn't even seen him come in. Alec couldn't believe Magnus was acknowledging his existence let alone talking to him. 

"Um... Y-yeah everything's fine". 

"Alexander I know something is wrong, please tell me".

"Why do you care?" Alec said unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Magnus sat down opposite Alec ignoring Alec's protests. "I know I have treated you badly, but I truly don't like seeing you upset". 

"Magnus please I don't want to talk to you right now". 

Magnus was about to protest but an unpleasant voice interrupted. 

"Magnus my love, come on we need to go", Camille said giving Alec another disgusted look. Even though Alec was used to it by now he couldn't stop himself flinching. 

Magnus turned to face Camille, "I'll join you in a few minutes I just need to talk to Alexander". 

"If we don't go now we'll be late", Camille said sharply. "And you know I hate being late". 

Magnus sighed, "I'm sorry Alexander I need to go". 

Alec felt the familiar pain he felt when Magnus chose Camille over him. Alec left the restaurant to go back to his empty dorm. Alec shared the dorm with Simon but he still hadn't come back yet. Alec decided to try and focus on his work to ignore his pain. Though it didn't work. Alec gave up after staring blankly at his laptop for an half an hour. Alec opened his draw where he secretly kept his special box that contained his letters but he was paralysed by fear when he saw that the box was gone. 

Alec desperately took everything out of the draw trying to find the box but he couldn't find it. Alec searched the entire room but still couldn't find it. Alec paced back and forth freaking out. He was so focused on his frantic thoughts that he hadn't realised Simon had come back until Simon put his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec yelped and jolted away he almost fell over but Simon caught him.

"Woah Alec what's wrong?"

"The box that Magnus gave me is missing!" Alec said when he had managed to calm down a bit. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I have looked all over the room and I have never taken it out of here". 

"I'll help you look for it. Listen, I'm so sorry about ditching you I wasn't expecting the date and I got so caught up I completely lost track of time". 

"If you find my box maybe I'll forgive you".

"I'm on it", Simon said and immediately started searching the room for the box in case Alec had missed anywhere it could have been. 

"I'm sorry Alec it's really not here but I'm sure you can get another box". 

"No I can't that box is really special to me. I never told you but it used to belong to Magnus' mother and it was one of three things he had left from her but he gave it to me and he's going to be so upset if he finds out it's gone and... I kept my love letters in it". 

"Oh I didn't realise how important it was to you, but don't worry the letters might still be inside it". 

"The box only has sentimental value, it isn't expensive if someone took it they will do something bad with the letters. Either they will use them to blackmail me or they could have sent them to the people I wrote to. I never wanted anyone to see those letters they were just meant for me", Alec said his panic increasing again. 

Simon pulled Alec into a hug, "It's going to be okay, whatever happens I will support you through it. Clary and Jace will too". 

"No they can't know about the letters, especially Jace". 

"Why not Jace?" Simon said in confusion. 

Alec stiffened, "Um... No reason". Alec was grateful when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. However his relief was short lived when Simon let Jace in who was holding the letter Alec had written for him. Alec was freaking out even more. 

"Alec uh we need to talk", Jace said. 

"I can't now I have to go out and um do things", Alec said panic stricken and ran out of the room before Jace could stop him. 

Alec ran trying to reach Izzy's room but he ran straight into Magnus. To Alec's horror he saw that Magnus was also holding his letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec felt as though he couldn't breathe, he backed away from Magnus and tried to run but Magnus grabbed Alec's arm. 

"Alexander... I read the letter. I'm flattered but I'm in love with Camille this can never happen". 

"I know I wrote that letter a long time ago I don't feel that way about you anymore", Alec said having to work to keep his voice steady. Alec could have sworn he saw disappointment in Magnus' eyes but it was gone too fast for him to be sure. 

"Oh t-that's good, Alexander I'm glad I ran into you I want my box back you know the one that belonged to my mother".

Alec's heart shattered, the box had been like an anchor to him when Magnus left him. He would hold it and stare at it for hours remembering happier times when they were still best friends. It hurt so much that Magnus wanted it back. And now it was gone, how was he going to tell Magnus?

"But I thought you wanted me to have it". 

Magnus looked away at the hurt in Alec's voice, "I'm sorry I did want you to have it but Camille found out I gave it to you and she is furious I didn't give it to her". 

"Magnus it's up to you who you give things that important to you". 

"I just want it back". 

"I'm so sorry I can't give it back, the box is gone". 

"What? I trusted you with it!" Magnus shouted making Alec flinch. 

"I kept it as safe as I could Magnus, someone stole it". 

Magnus visibly deflated, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know you would look after it I just... That box is so special". 

"I will find out who took it and get it back", Alec said to avoid accepting Magnus' apology it had hurt how Magnus reacted. 

"Thank you, do you mind if I keep this letter?"

Alec's eyes widened in suprise, "You want it?"

Magnus smiled sheepishly at Alec, "Don't tell Camille but yes I do". 

Alec found himself agreeing to let Magnus keep the letter, hoping that the letter may help Magnus have a change of heart about Camille. Alec had tried to tell Magnus what Camille was really like once and Magnus had reacted badly. Alec hoped his letter would make him think about what Camille was really like. Alec was sure she wouldn't say the kind of things he wrote in his letter to Magnus. Magnus deserved to have someone who truly cared for him.

"I have missed you a lot Alexander, if you're willing to give me a chance will you spend time with me now if you're free?"

Alec wanted to hang out with Magnus so badly, though he knew this could end up hurting him again Alec decided to take up Magnus' offer. Maybe this would help Alec forget about the missing box and letters. 

"Yeah I would really like that". 

Magnus grinned happily at Alec, "Great let's go, we should go to Taki's..."

Alec followed Magnus unable to focus on what he was saying, Alec was just so happy to be with Magnus again so he tried to put aside the pain of Magnus wanting the box back. 

Five years ago, Alec's sixteenth birthday party...

Though Alec hated having the attention on him he allowed it for the sake of his family and friends who had gone to the trouble of organising his party. Alec had just been opening his presents in front of everyone, though thankfully Magnus had wanted to give his present to him alone. So Magnus took Alec to his room as it was one of the few unoccupied rooms. 

Alec and Magnus sat next to each other on Alec's bed. Magnus shyly gave Alec his present, it was odd to see Magnus so shy. Alec opened the present and gasped when he saw what it was. Magnus had told him about what happened to his mother and the things he had left from her. Alec was astonished and so touched that Magnus would give him this. 

"Magnus I-I can't take this", Alec whispered and tried to give the box back but Magnus put his hand gently on top of Alec's and moved the box back to Alec's lap. 

"You are the most important person in my life, you were there for me when no one else was. You helped me find myself again when I lost my mother. I want you to have this please take it". 

Alec couldn't stop the tears at Magnus' words, Magnus cupped Alec's face and wiped the tears away. Alec hugged Magnus tightly. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. I will always treasure the box". 

"And I will always treasure this moment", Magnus said softly. 

Now...

Izzy was pacing back and forth unable to stop, much like her brother had done earlier. Raphael pulled Izzy into a hug to stop her pacing. 

"What's wrong?"

"Raphael I have done something I really, really shouldn't have and Alec will be so mad at me if he finds out and-"

"I'll help you through this, and you know Alec won't be mad at you for long he loves you too much for that". 

Izzy tightened her grip on Raphael, she was so grateful that Magnus had introduced her to him. "I found Alec's love letters and sent them to who they were meant for". Izzy missed out that Alec had kept the letters in the box Magnus had given him, she knew how much Magnus meant to Raphael and she didn't want him to know she had stolen the box that had belonged to Magnus' mother. 

"Maybe this will work out for the best, Alec deserves to find someone to love", Raphael said. Though Raphael felt that Izzy shouldn't have done this, he knew that Izzy's heart had been in the right place and he hated seeing her upset. 

Izzy smiled hopefully at Raphael and tried to convince herself that what she had done would help Alec. It was the only way to ease her guilt. 

Alec was happily suprised at how much fun he was having with Magnus. Alec had been worried it would be awkward but it was almost as though they were back to what they used to be. However when Alec saw Jace come in he froze. 

"Magnus I need to go and hide, let me know when Jace is gone please?" Alec said frantically. 

"Of course, but why do you need to hide from blondie?"

"You weren't the only one I wrote a letter to". 

"I wasn't? I hoped I was the only one you had eyes for", Magnus said enjoying teasing Alec, he had missed this. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "I wrote to five others as well as you, the world doesn't revolve around you", Alec teased back. Alec ran before Jace could see him. 

"Seriously! And I thought I was special!" Magnus called after Alec who just shook his head fondly before disappearing into the bathroom

Magnus sighed when Jace sat down in front of him without invitation and glared at him. 

"Where's Alec? I need to talk to him". 

"He's not here". 

"I know Alec's here I saw him with you in the window". 

"Alexander just left he had a lecture". 

"You still call him Alexander", Jace said bitterly. 

"Yes I do", Magnus said feeling uncomfortable and wishing Jace would leave. 

"You were the only he let call him that you know". There was a few minutes of tense silence before Jace spoke again, "You hurt him badly Magnus". 

"I know and I feel terrible for that and I'm trying to do everything I can to make it up to Alec, starting by mending our friendship". 

"You better be serious about that, if you hurt him again you'll regret it", Jace said and stormed out of Takis.

Magnus was relieved that Jace was finally gone. Jace's words had hurt but they were true, Magnus had a lot of work to do to get Alec's trust and friendship back. Magnus waited a while before texting Alec in case Jace came back in. 

"Thanks a lot for helping me Magnus, I can't face Jace right now", Alec said when he sat back down. 

"It's the least I can do. I know it may take a while to regain what we had. But I need you in my life and I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust. Can we try and be friends again?"

Alec smiled happily at Magnus, his words filled him with hope and he nodded not trusting himself to speak. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the afternoon together and Alec hadn't felt this content in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was relieved that Magnus hadn't abandoned him after their afternoon at Takis. Magnus had spent a lot of time with Alec during the past few months and to Alec's delight they were becoming close again. Clary and Simon had made up for leaving him by spending an afternoon watching what he wanted to watch, thankfully Jace hadn't been able to come as he had a family dinner he had to go to. Alec had managed to avoid the other recipients of his letters but he new he wouldn't be able to forever. Alec came out of his lecture and nearly fell over when he was engulfed in a big hug from Clary. 

"Hey guess what, I have arranged an afternoon of archery for us, Simon and Jace on Saturday. I would have invited Magnus but I thought I should check with you first". 

Archery was Alec's passion but his friends hated it and it hurt that they usually refused to join him so it meant a lot that Clary had done this. However he was still not ready to face Jace but he couldn't think of a good enough reason not to go. 

"Thank you so much, um yeah you can invite Magnus things are getting better between us". 

"I'm glad to hear that, by the way Simon wants to talk to you he's waiting in our spot". 

Alec's group had a special spot in the stands of the field where Jace played lacrosse. They had initially started going there because Jace wanted to show off for Simon, but they found themselves hanging out there all the time. 

"Okay I'll go now, see you later". 

"See you". 

Alec made his way to their spot. Simon was sitting reading a comic when Alec arrived.

"Hi", Alec said trying to sound cheerful, he was feeling anxious about why Simon would want to speak to him alone. 

"Hey", Simon said and patted the seat next to him. Alec sat down and waited for Simon to speak. "Jace told me about your letter yesterday", Simon said so calmly it scared Alec he would have preferred it if Simon had screamed. 

"Simon I swear I wasn't trying to make a move on Jace I would never do that to you-"

"It's okay I know you wouldn't, I trust you Alec and I saw how freaked out you were about the letters I know you didn't give Jace the letter". 

Immense relief filled Alec, he couldn't go through losing another best friend. "So you don't hate me?" Alec asked needing to be sure. 

"Alec I could never hate you, but I do hate Jace". 

Alec looked at Simon in confusion, "But I thought you loved him". 

"I did but I caught him hooking up with my sister", Simon said tearfully. It had hurt so much that Jace had not only cheated on him but he cheated with Rebecca and that shattered Simon's heart. 

"Oh Simon I'm so sorry", Alec said and hugged Simon tightly. They stayed that way for a long time until Simon spoke. 

"It's okay now things are over between us, you have a chance with Jace". 

Alec pulled back from Simon startled, "What? You want me to be with Jace?"

"As much as I hate Jace right now, I still care for him and want him to be happy. That's not going to be with me and I want you to be happy. So if you want to ask Jace out I don't mind, just be careful I don't want you to get hurt too". 

"Are you sure Simon?"

"I am sure". 

"But Jace wouldn't be interested in me", Alec said sadly. 

"Hey that's not true you are very attractive". 

"Really?" Alec said incredulously. 

"Yes, to be honest I had a huge crush on you when we first started hanging out. But now I just think of you as my best friend". 

Alec grinned, "I can't believe you had a crush on me". 

"Don't tell anyone I said that, especially Clary she will never let me hear the end of it if you do". 

"I promise I won't tell, how do I get Jace's attention?"

"Well your good looks alone would get his attention, but jealousy would also work. Jace gets really, really jealous. One time Raj tried to ask me out and Jace punched his face. Maybe you could fake date someone to make him jealous". 

"Okay I just need to find someone to fake date". 

"You should ask Magnus to fake date you". 

"No way, that would be too weird and besides he is with Camille". 

"Not anymore a month ago Magnus told me Camille broke up with him, I thought he told you". 

"No he didn't say anything to me" Alec said. It hurt that it had been a month and Magnus hadn't said a word about his breakup. Were they not as close as he had thought? 

"Oh I'm sorry", Simon said feeling angry with Magnus for hurting Alec again. Simon was about to say something but he saw Jace coming towards them. "Oh man, it's Jace". Simon said frantically. 

"We need to go now", Alec said and they both managed to get away before Jace could reach them. 

Three days later Alec was leaving his room when he saw Jonathan coming towards him. Alec tried to go back into his room but Jonathan grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"I knew you really loved me, why wouldn't you go out with me?"

"I don't love you Jonathan-"

"This letter proves that you do, so why did you refuse me?"

"I wrote that letter years ago I don't love you anymore, also you tried to force me to go out with you. If you had asked me then maybe I would have said yes but you didn't give me a choice". 

Jonathan growled and trapped Alec against his door, "Well I'm not giving you a choice now". 

Fear consumed Alec and he tried to get Jonathan off him but he wouldn't move.

"Hey! Get away from my boyfriend!"

Alec and Jonathan both startled at Magnus' shout. Alec was stunned at first but then he realised that Magnus was saying that he was his boyfriend to save him.

Jonathan laughed, "He isn't your boyfriend, he's mine". 

"If you don't let Alexander go now, you will regret it". 

Jonathan glared furiously at Magnus and tried to punch him but Magnus was faster and dodged the hit. Jonathan yelled in frustration. 

"If Alec is your boyfriend prove it!"

Magnus moved closer to Alec and kissed Alec. Alec was shocked initially but found himself kissing back. Alec used to dream about what it would be like to kiss Magnus years ago when he was still in love with him, but his dreams were nothing compared to this. 

"Is that enough proof for you?" Magnus said with a smirk and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist protectively. 

"This isn't over I will win Alec back from you", Jonathan said angrily and stormed off. 

"Thank you for saving me Magnus". 

"I was glad to help you", Magnus said. 

Alec was aware that Magnus still had his arm around his waist and he was suprised to find that he liked it. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you I should have asked first, but it was the only way to convince Jonathan". 

"It's okay", Alec said shyly. 

Magnus removed his arm from Alec's waist and Alec missed the comforting touch. 

"Alexander I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Camille breaking up. I was just so upset I didn't want to risk taking my anger out on you", Magnus said wincing as he remembered doing that to Simon. 

"I understand it just hurt to hear it from Simon instead of you". 

"I know and I promise to come to you if I'm upset in the future", Magnus said and hugged Alec. 

Alec jumped when his phone buzzed with a lot of notifications. They were full of texts from his friends interrogating him about dating Magnus. Izzy said that the whole college knew now and everyone was talking about them. 

Alec groaned, "Great Jonathan has told the whole college we're dating. We should probably tell everyone the truth", Alec said and showed Magnus his texts, ignoring the part of him reminding him of Simon's plan of fake dating Magnus to win Jace. He didn't want to make things awkward between him and Magnus. Which was why Magnus' next words astonished him. 

"Or we could let them believe Jonathan", Magnus said ignoring his own phone which was also receiving a lot of texts from his friends. He wasn't looking forward to Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael question him relentlessly about Alec as they always did when he started a new relationship. 

Alec gave him an incredulous look, "Why would you want that?"

"Camille will be furious about us dating and it will make her want me back". 

"Oh", Alec said sadly. He didn't understand why it made him upset he was still in love with Jace, though his heart was reminding him of how amazing his kiss with Magnus had been. 

"And you can win blondie, it will work out for the both of us". 

"Yeah you're right". 

Magnus offered Alec his hand, "Come on let's get lunch, we need to show everyone we are together". 

Alec took Magnus' hand hoping this wouldn't end in heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

As Alec and Magnus entered the canteen hand in hand everyone stopped talking and stared at them. Like in high school Magnus was one of the most popular students in the college so Alec had known this would happen but that still didn't prepare him for it. Alec saw that Camille was glaring angrily at them while Jace was staring at him more than Magnus and even more surprisingly he was staring at him with lust in his eyes. Alec felt hope that maybe this plan could work. Alec wasn't used to everyone staring at him, he was more used to being in the shadows so it was making him feel anxious. Magnus seemed to notice and squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

"It will be okay Alexander", Magnus said. 

Alec gratefully squeezed Magnus' hand back. As Alec and Magnus joined the que to get their food the spell seemed to break and everyone resumed talking again but Alec knew they were talking about their new relationship. 

Camille stormed up to them. "So when did this start, like the moment we broke up?" Camille said angrily. 

"Camille, this is very new. Unlike you I couldn't move on for a long time". 

"You can't attack Magnus like this when you didn't even wait at all", Alec said. Magnus had told him along the way to the canteen how Camille already had a new boyfriend the same day they broke up and that had really hurt Magnus. 

"Stay out of this, this is none of your business!" 

"Actually as Alexander is my boyfriend it is his business and he is right". 

"Oh please, according to Duncan, Alec is only good in bed. He is a toy to play with he certainly isn't boyfriend material". 

Alec flinched violently, Duncan was his first boyfriend and his relationship with him had ended badly. Alec had believed they had a loving relationship but he learned that Duncan was only interested in him for hooking up. Duncan had tricked Alec into believing that he loved him and it was devastating to learn the truth. 

"That's enough, people aren't toys Camille! Leave us alone now!" Magnus said furiously and moved in front of Alec to protect him from Camille. 

"Fine, you'll agree with Duncan soon enough anyway", Camille said and sauntered away. 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug, "I'm sorry about her". 

"You don't believe her do you?" Alec said anxiously. 

"No of course not", Magnus said then lowered his voice so that no one else could hear, "I know we are not really dating but if we were I would count myself very lucky to have you as my boyfriend". 

Alec looked up at Magnus in suprise, "You would?"

Magnus nodded and smiled gently at Alec, "And I would never consider you a plaything". Magnus said wanting to reassure Alec that he didn't think the way Duncan did. Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus and tightened the hug. Magnus remembered Alec dating Duncan, at the time they were starting to become best friends. Alec never told him what happened between him and Duncan. Magnus wanted to ask now but he didn't want to push Alec so he changed the subject instead. "Clary told me we are having an archery session on Saturday". 

"Oh yes I almost forgot, it's going to be so great", Alec said excitedly. 

Magnus was glad to see the change in Alec, "Yeah and I was thinking it could be another opportunity to show your friends that we are together". Magnus said remembering to keep his voice low. 

"Yeah that's a good idea". 

"Maybe I could teach you archery", Magnus said with a flirty smile. "It would make Jace jealous". 

Alec felt his heart sink again, Magnus had forgotten how much archery meant to him, "That won't work, my friends know I love archery it would be better if I taught you", Alec said trying to hide his hurt but was unsuccessful. 

Magnus's smile faltered, "Oh Alexander I'm sorry, I should have remembered how important archery is to you". 

"It's okay, we're still getting to know each other again I guess", Alec said though it hurt that this seemed to confirm that they weren't as close as he had hoped. 

"Yeah we are", Magnus said awkwardly. 

"So Alec you are fake dating Magnus, that's great!" Simon said enthusiastically. 

Magnus and Alec were so engrossed in each other that they were both shocked by the appearance of Simon. 

"Not so loud Simon", Magnus said irritably checking to make sure no one had heard him, thankfully no one seemed to have heard. Magnus ushered Simon and Alec out of the canteen and into a room that wasn't being used for a lecture. "How did you know, Alec did you text him?" Magnus said glaring at Alec. 

"No I didn't, Simon originally gave me the idea. I needed to think about it first before asking you and I ran into Jonathan before I could ask you". 

"Oh, sorry", Magnus said sheepishly. 

"What happened with Jonathan?" Simon said in concern. 

Alec smiled at Magnus to let him know he was forgiven and filled Simon in on what happened with Jonathan. Simon wasn't usually angry so it was very strange to see him so angry now, but even in anger Simon still looked like a puppy and if he tried to be angry with you because of this it didn't work very well. Once Clary had accidently broken an Avenger's collectable Simon got from Comic Con. Simon had tried to be angry with Clary but it didn't work at all, Alec was there at the time and had seen how Clary had tried very hard to stifle a laugh. However she did feel guilty and bought Simon a replacement. So now though Simon was trying to be furious Alec was sure Jonathan wouldn't be threatened by Simon. The thought made Alec want to make sure Simon didn't try to confront Jonathan as he was afraid for Simon's safety. 

"Simon, I know what you're thinking don't try to get revenge on Jonathan". 

"Why not? He hurt you". 

"Because you couldn't hurt a fly". 

"Alexander's right, and I will make sure Jonathan won't hurt him again", Magnus said. 

"Fine I won't", Simon said reluctantly. 

Alec sighed in relief, "Thank you. Are you doing okay?" Alec asked. Alec was worried for his friend, he was still reeling from two betrayals. Everyone knew about Jace cheating on Simon now as someone had taken a video of a huge argument between Simon and Jace (Alec was sure it had been Camille) and put it on YouTube. As Jace was as popular as Magnus everyone watched it straight away. 

Simon looked away sadly, "Not really, I wish that no one had seen that argument". 

Alec winced in sympathy, Jace had said some very hurtful things. Alec hugged Simon and Magnus joined in the hug. Alec wasn't sure how long the hug lasted. Magnus was the one to end the hug. 

"Come on we should go back and get lunch before people become suspicious". 

On Alec's way back to his dorm he ran into Jace. Alec freaked out and tried to escape but Jace grabbed him. Jace pinned Alec so that Alec's back was against his chest and held him tight to stop him escaping. 

"Jace let me go!" Alec said as he tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. 

"No I need to talk to you about your letter. I was flattered-"

"But it's never going to happen I get it, now please let me go". 

"You thought I was going to say that?" 

"Well... weren't you?"

"I wasn't Alec, I've been trying to talk to you because I want to-". Jace was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Dammit! I need to take this, Alec if I let you go you promise you won't run?" Alec nodded and after hesitating for a moment Jace released Alec and took out his phone from his pocket. Alec used the distraction to his advantage and ran. He knew he promised Jace he wouldn't but he was so afraid of what Jace was going to say. Jace chased after Alec but Alec was faster and ran all the way back to his dorm. 

Two days later Alec found himself walking with Magnus to their archery session, they were meeting the others there. Though Simon wasn't coming anymore he didn't want to see Jace. Alec didn't really want to see Jace either but he still couldn't think of a reason not to go. Clary and Jace were already there, Jace was trying to talk to Clary but she was angrily ignoring him. 

"Hey guys", Clary said brightly and hugged both Alec and Magnus. 

"Hi you ready for this Biscuit?" Magnus said with a grin. 

"Yeah though I'm glad Alec is teaching us I'm better with a paint brush than a bow". 

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it", Alec said. 

Jace came over to them, "I'm looking forward to you teaching me Alec", Jace said seductively and winked at Alec. 

Alec was suprised at the blunt flirting Jace was directing at him and smiled shyly at Jace. 

"He will be teaching me first", Magnus said irritably, Magnus knew the plan was to make Jace fall for Alec but he felt a pang of jealousy when Jace flirted with Alec. 

"Why? Because Alec's your boyfriend?" Jace said saying boyfriend mockingly. 

"Yes he is and I suggest that you remember that!" Magnus said his jealousy growing even more which didn't make sense to Magnus, he was in love with Camille not Alec.

"So that's settled then", Clary said she took Jace's arm and pulled him away from Magnus while Alec took Magnus' arm. 

"Magnus what was that about?" Alec said in confusion. 

"Nothing Blondie just irritates me that's all, come on teach me", Magnus said trying to distract Alec. Alec didn't look convinced but thankfully let it go. 

Just as Magnus predicted Jace became fixated on Alec as Alec put his arms around Magnus' wait and showed him how to shoot the arrow. Magnus tried to ignore the jealousy he felt but he couldn't. How dare Jace look at Alec this way, Magnus was sure Jace was imagining Alec in a very inappropriate position, and that made him more angry than he should have been given that Alec wasn't really his boyfriend. But even if Magnus didn't have feelings for Alec he would still want to defend Alec's honour. Wait... He didn't have feelings for Alec why did he think this? Magnus shook himself off these thoughts and focused on what Alec was teaching him. 

When it was Jace's turn he walked up to Alec with a grin and Magnus' fists clenched when he saw Jace take advantage of the situation to be as close to Alec as possible. Magnus tried to talk to Clary and turned away from Alec and Jace. Magnus didn't understand what was going on. He was the one who suggested that this could be another opportunity to make Jace jealous, he should be happy for Alec that this plan was working. But he wasn't happy. Though Magnus wanted Camille back so much there was a part of him that wanted his relationship with Alec to be real and now that he had admitted it to himself he couldn't ignore it. Magnus was also worried that if the plan was successful and Jace asked Alec out and they started a relationship, that Jace could hurt Alec like he had Simon. Magnus hated seeing Simon so upset and he didn't want Alec to be hurt too. 

Alec was very nervous as he was teaching Jace, Jace was pressing himself against Alec and flirted with Alec as he showed him what to do. Alec was happy with the attention Jace was giving him but at the same time he wasn't sure if Jace was really interested in him or if he just wanted a hook up. Alec couldn't go through what happened with Duncan again. Duncan had made Alec feel as though no one would want a relationship with him and that people would just want to use him and leave. After Alec taught Clary the rest of the session went by with no more arguments thankfully and Alec really enjoyed himself. It felt wonderful to share something he loved with people he cared for. 

"Alec can I talk to you alone?" Jace asked after the session had finished. 

Clary took a reluctant Magnus to get coffee at a nearby café after Jace and Alec agreed to join them after their talk. Alec anxiously faced Jace deciding he couldn't run anymore. 

"I know that you are with Magnus, but I want you Alec so badly. Will you go out with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> I have made a trailer for this fanfic, here is the link:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwXW8eir24A

"Before I answer there is something, I need to tell you... Magnus and I aren't really dating". 

"I don't understand".

Alec knew this was risky, but he felt that he couldn't start a relationship with Jace without him knowing that the reason he fell for him was because Alec and Magnus had deliberately made him jealous. Alec told Jace everything, from the box of Alec's love letters being stolen and the letters being delivered by the thief to the fake dating initially starting because Magnus was saving him from Jonathan which made Jace very angry at Jonathan. It took a long time for Alec to calm him down before he could continue with the story. By the end of it to Alec's suprise Jace grinned at him. 

"So, you and Magnus did all this to make me have feelings for you?"

"Um yeah", Alec said sheepishly. 

"And they say I'm the player", Jace said shaking his head fondly. "I know that my feelings started because of this fake dating thing but my feelings for you are real and this doesn't change my mind. So, will you go out with me?"

Alec smiled happily, "Yes I will. But I'm still mad at you for cheating on Simon". 

"I know I messed up with Simon, I tried to earn his forgiveness but that didn't go well. I'm sure you will have seen that video by now. I want you to know that I won't mess this up, I won't hurt you and I will try to make it up to Simon". 

"Thank you, Simon means a lot to me, and after what happened with Duncan, I'm anxious about starting a new relationship". 

Jace was one of the few people who knew about Duncan as Duncan had found out where Alec was studying at college and had tried to get him to resume their relationship. Jace had stepped in when Duncan wouldn't take no for an answer. Jace made Alec tell him everything that happened with Duncan after that.

"I more than understand that. So, are you going to fake break up with Magnus?"

"Actually, I feel I owe it to Magnus to continue fake dating until he gets Camille back, even though I really wish he didn't want her back I want him to be happy. Do you mind if we keep our relationship secret until Magnus succeeds in getting Camille back?"

"No, I have actually always wanted to have a secret relationship", Jace said eagerly. 

"Great thank you, we should probably go and meet Clary and Magnus. I need to let Magnus know what's happening". 

"Okay let's go", Jace said. 

Alec was pleasantly suprised when Jace offered him his hand. There was a long walk to the café and no one at Alec's college went to it apart from Alec's group as it wasn't a well-known place, so he felt it was safe to take Jace's hand. 

"If you are free later tonight maybe we could go on our first date", Jace said as they walked. 

"I would like that". 

"Normally I would take you out to dinner but given the circumstances we could get a take away in my room if you like?"

"Yeah that sounds great", Alec said excitedly, "But what about your roommate?"

"Underhill has plans with his boyfriend tonight so don't worry we will have the room to ourselves". 

Alec smiled at the thought of his friend, Andrew had started going out with Lorenzo it was going very well and Alec was glad for him. Though Alec had once loved Andrew, he had moved on now. It would also save the awkwardness of Andrew being in the same room as them on their first date. 

"Have you found your box yet?" 

Alec looked away sadly, "No I've looked everywhere again, and I still can't find it". Alec had asked Izzy if she had seen it but she hadn't, Max and his parents hadn't seen it either. 

Alec checked his room again this morning, he had lost count of how many times he had searched his room. Alec knew it wasn't there, but he couldn't help still searching, there was a part of him that hoped that the next time he looked the box would suddenly appear. Every time Magnus asked if he had found the box and discovered Alec hadn't found it, the disappointment in his eyes grew and always upset Alec. Magnus had every right to be distressed about the box being missing, but he still seemed to forget how much the box meant to Alec too. Alec was still hurting because Magnus wanted the box back, the box carried precious memories. 

"I'm sorry Alec, I'll help you look for it". 

Alec smiled gratefully at Jace, "Thank you that means a lot to me". 

Alec reluctantly let go off Jace's hand when they reached the café and joined Clary and Magnus. 

"Magnus, I need to talk to you in private", Alec said. 

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Clary said shaking her head. 

"That's a good question Biscuit but yes we can Alexander", Magnus said and followed Alec to talk outside of the café. 

"Our plan worked Magnus, Jace asked me out", Alec said grinning. 

"Oh, that's great", Magnus said trying to sound happy for Alec, but it was difficult when he felt a pang of pain. "So, the fake dating is over?"

"Well you still haven't won Camille back so I was thinking we could continue fake dating until you do?"

"You would do that for me?" 

"Yeah, I may not approve of Camille, but I know how much you love her". 

"And Blondie doesn't mind?" Magnus said in disbelief. 

"He actually likes the idea of us dating in secret for now so this will work". 

"Are you sure you don't mind Alexander?" Magnus said he knew how happy Alec was to finally be starting a relationship with the one he had loved for so long and he didn't want to ruin it by making him date in secret. 

"I really don't mind", Alec said reassuringly. 

"Thank you, Alexander. You know, I will be giving Blondie the shovel talk". 

Alec groaned, "No please don't do that". 

"After what he did to Simon, I need to make sure he won't hurt you", Magnus said and walked back inside the café followed by Alec. Magnus would have liked to give Jace the shovel talk straight away but Clary was with them so he couldn't. He trusted Clary but it would be easier to keep the truth a secret with fewer people knowing. The rest of the afternoon wasn't pleasant for Magnus, he could see Jace and Alec stealing longing looks at each other when the other thought they weren't looking. Things were also awkward because Clary was still furious with Jace for cheating on Simon, Magnus and Alec were too, but they were trying to relieve the tension. As they left the café Magnus saw Jace about to take Alec's hand but stop himself and Magnus tried to think about Camille to ignore this.

Magnus managed to catch Jace alone later that day. 

"What do you want Bane?" Jace said irritably. Jace really didn't want to see Magnus. Though Jace was okay with Alec and Magnus fake dating, part of him was worried that because of this fake dating Alec had feelings for Magnus. Jace had kept this from Alec to avoid a fight with him, but he couldn't get the possibility of Alec kissing Magnus instead of him out of his head and it made him very angry. 

"I want to make sure you won't hurt Alexander". 

"Seriously? After what you did to him?" Jace said incredulously. 

Magnus looked away guiltily, "I'm trying to make up for that Jace. I saw the video of you and Simon". Magnus turned back to face Jace and glared furiously at him. "You didn't make things right with him at all". 

"I tried to Magnus, I just got so angry but I'm going to try again". 

"You better not hurt Simon again and if you hurt Alexander you will be sorry", Magnus said angrily and stormed away. 

In the evening Alec found himself outside of Jace's dorm. Alec was feeling anxious but excited the same time. Alec made himself knock and Jace grinned when he opened the door. Jace brought Alec over to his desk which had his laptop open and movies to choose from. Alec was suprised Jace had set this up at his desk and not on his bed. Alec's suprise must have shown on his face because Jace smiled knowingly. 

"After what happened with Duncan, I want to show you that I don't just want you for your body. I won't push you into doing anything you don't want to do, and I thought you would be more comfortable with this". 

Alec's heart warmed at Jace's words, it meant a lot that Jace had done this for him. Alec smiled happily, "Thank you Jace, so um... what shall we watch?"

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eating takeaway. Alec realised he had moved much closer to Jace than he was at the start of the night. Jace's arm was around him and he was leaning against Jace. Alec had dreamed of having a relationship with Jace for so long he had given up and believed it would never happen. Alec was so happy that he had been wrong.


End file.
